


(It's Not Like We're The Ones Getting) Married

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: 5+1 times Jude and Zero talked about Marriage.





	

**One**

          “It’s not like we’re the ones getting married,” Zero says in that almost condescending tone he has, all sly smiles and furtive glances.  Sure, he’d flirted with the receptionist, but Jude didn’t need to get so uppity about it.  “I mean come on, did you have to tell her I had crabs?  What if she believed you?  Can you imagine the press?”

          Jude simply gave him a look as they walked out to the backyard, ignoring the rows of chairs and the trees festooned with ribbons.   His eyes were searching for Lionel to try to figure out what was going on before it was too late.  The last thing on his mind was Zero’s chatter.

          “I was your agent, I think I know what the press would be like, and I’m fairly certain you’re safe.  If dealing with prostitutes didn’t bring up sordid tales of you having chlamydia or something or other, then you’re fine.”

          “You know I’m clean.”

          “Never said I didn’t,” Jude answered with an edge to his voice, still scanning the crowd for the bride to be.

          “I even shaved down there for you,” Zero hissed into his ear.

          That made Jude turn his head, “Really?  That’s your go to line?”

          “Got you to look at me,” Zero answered back with a shit eating grin that caused Jude to groan.

          “Making me think about your pubic hair is not the way to win me over.”

          “Wasn’t planning on you thinking of the non-existent hair, but what’s beneath it.”

          “Are you seriously doing this right now?”

          “Come on, you know you miss it.”

          “You are lucky I have better things to worry about right now than memories of your shaved dick.”

          Zero almost pouted at that reply, but his spirits bolstered again as he thought of something else.  “But you did like it right?  That I shaved?  So you didn’t get-“

          “--Yes!  So I didn’t keep getting your pubes stuck in my teeth; now please, I need to find Lionel, go take your seat,” he whispered in a harsh tone. 

          Zero just rolled his eyes, heading to his seat and muttering to himself all the way towards the rickety chair, “you’re not the one that has to deal with razor burn on your junk, Jude.  That’s me.  You don’t even appreciate it.”

          From a few feet away came Jude’s voice, full of that typical mixture of mirth and annoyance that only Zero could bring him, “I do.”

 

**Two**

          “It’s not like we’re getting married,” Zero said, groaning as he flopped back on the bed.

          Jude turned, a stern look fixing him to the spot.  “We need to look good for the wedding.  Even if press isn’t going to be there in abundance, there’s a lot going on right now.  Looking our best is the least we can do.”

          Walking over to his boyfriend he smacked him on the stomach, “besides, I thought you liked being the best looking at any party?”

          That made Zero’s head perk up, resting on his elbows as he reclined.  “I don’t need to dress up to be the best looking there.  I could wear my birthday suit if I wanted to.”  His grin was devious, and so was the smoldering gaze he aimed at Jude.

          “We just fucked in the shower, Gideon,” Jude answered, rolling his eyes as Zero tugged at his dress shirt.  “Can you keep it in your pants for one conversation?”

          “What?  I’m an athlete, you know how our libidos are,” came the reply, Zero’s eyebrows rising and falling in a suggestive manner.

          For a moment it looked like Jude was going to argue, but in a flash he was pulling off his shirt and crawling over Zero.  “Alright, but this time I’m on top.”

          “As you wish, boss.  I’ve been working on my stretching,” Zero shot back with a grin, laying down and splaying his legs comically wide.

          “You’re going to rip a hole in those if you aren’t careful,” Jude sighed, but he was suppressing a laugh as he hovered over the other’s body.

          “Maybe I want you to rip a hole in them?  Do you want to rip a hole in them?” Zero asked, biting his lip as he stared up at Jude intensely.

          Jude gave him a smirk of his own, leaning in to kiss him passionately.  “I do.”

 

**Three**

          “It’s like we’re getting married,” Zero laughed, sipping from his champagne flute as Jude held the bouquet in his hands.

          It took a moment for Jude to look up, staring at Zero from beneath the fan of his eyelashes.  “Oh, so I’m expected to hold the bouquet?  Want me to wear a dress too?”

          “I bet you’d look pretty in a dress.  You’d look great in anything,” Zero replied with a winning smile.

          Jude cocked his head, still clutching the bouquet.  “Some days I can’t tell if you’re flattering me, or making fun of me.”

          “Can’t it be both?” Zero moved in to kiss him, one hand wrapping around Jude’s and pressing close.  “I thought you liked it when I tease you?”

          Jude just shook his head, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous boyfriend.  “I do.”

 

**Four**

          “We’re getting married,” Zero said as he stared into the mirror.  “Fuck!  We’re getting married,”

          “Don’t sound so terrified,” came Jude’s reassuring voice from the other room.  He’d of course already gotten dressed, it was just Zero that they were waiting on, like always.

          “I’m not terrified.  I guess it just didn’t really hit me until now,” he called through the door.  They’d gotten connecting hotel rooms to get ready for the big day, one closed, but unlocked, door all that stood between them.  Jude, of course, had wanted to sleep in separate beds, to make it more intense or something.  Zero wasn’t buying it, everything about them had always been intense.

          “You know, I’m still pissed you made us stop having sex for two weeks.  I’m getting married with blue balls,” Zero called out, laughing when he heard Jude crack up and seemingly knock something over from the other room.

          Straightening his tie, Jude kept laughing, bending to pick up his cuff links and some other things he’d knocked over at his fiance’s remark.  Once he’d fixed them he rapped on the door once again.  “Are you almost done in there?”

          “I’ll be there in a minute, I’m just making sure everything is perfect,” Zero called back.

          “It’s fine Gideon, you can’t be fashionably late to your own wedding.”

          “Look!  I want it to be perfect.  For you…”

          “Gideon…” Jude sighed, leaning his head against the door, smiling to himself as his fingers drummed against the wood frame.  “Alright I’m heading down.  I’ll meet you at the door.”

          Zero smiled, taking one last look at himself and deciding that walking down to the venue with his soon to be husband was worth more than making sure every last detail was immaculate.  He wrenched the door open, catching sight of Jude and losing his breath for a moment.  “Wow.”

          “Wow yourself,” Jude answered, his gaze casting up and down the others all white suit.  “I still can’t believe the irony of you wearing a white suit to our wedding.”

          “Remember when I was playing up that good, Christian boy image?  I thought I’d bring it back in style.”

          Jude had to really try not to break out laughing at that, instead choosing to squeeze his fiance’s hand tight.  “You’ve always been the bad boy.  I might even say naughty.”

          “You don’t know that,” Zero teased.

          “Trust me, I’m about to be your husband.  I do.”

 

**Five**

          “We’re married,” Zero whispered, holding up their twined hands so both of their rings glinted in the light drifting in through the shades.

          “That we are, husband,” Jude laughed, letting their fingers press closed as he leaned in to kiss at his husband’s cheek.  “I’m really glad we managed to get time off for a proper honeymoon.”

          Zero turned, snuggling closer to his husband, their naked bodies shifting to fit so easily, like they’d been made for each other.  “Well we are the kings of LA.  Even Jelena said so,” he said, pecking Jude on the lips.

          “Can we please not talk about anyone back home?  This is just for us.  Our time, together, as husbands.” Jude asked him, running his hand down Zero’s flanks, fingers glancing over abdominals as they slid down lower. 

          A small gasp left Zero’s lips as Jude took hold of him.  “Fuck…  You were right, that two weeks really did make everything more intense.”

          “That why you cried the first time we made love as a married couple?” Jude asked with a facsimile of Zero’s usual grin.

          Pushing at his chest, Zero pouted.  “You’re my husband now, you can’t tease me about that shit.  Besides, you teared up too stupid.”

          “Can’t deny that.  Guess it was just a lot to take in for the both of us.”

          “Yeah,” Zero whispered, moving in close, lips just about to press against Jude’s before he spoke.  “So, you forget how to use that?” he asked, nodding down to where his husband was just holding him limply.

          “I didn’t forget asshole.”

          “You sure you know what you’re doing down there, Jude?” Zero asked with a smirk that fell away as Jude tightened his grip.

          “I Do.”

 

**Plus One**

          “Married,” Jude said, holding up his hand to show off the understated ring he’d wore for the last few years of wedded bliss.  The guy that had been hitting on him huffed, giving him a disbelieving look.  Before the man could say anything in reply though, Zero came up behind Jude, strong arms wrapping around his neck as he draped himself over his husband, hands dangling in front of his chest.

          “You alright babe?  Sorry, you know how the reporters are,” Zero asked as he stared at the man across the table who had his mouth open in shock.

          “I’m good.  Just showing this man here my wedding ring.  He didn’t believe I was married,” Jude said with a chuckle, not bothered by it in the least.

          Zero on the other hand had a flash of emotion cross his features.  It was there and gone, but the other man saw it and started to get up and back off.  “Let’s dance,” Zero said then, pulling Jude out into the throng of people already moving to the lazy beat.

          Jude thought it was funny, really he did.  Zero wasn’t jealous, they were too solid after all this time, all the drama and hardships they’d both faced, the triumphs they’d had together.  Nothing was going to tear them apart, and still Zero was always making sure everyone knew they were together.  That Jude was his, and he was Jude’s.  Maybe it was to make up for how he’d been unable to be open about his feelings, about their relationship at the start, enve though in Jude’s mind that had been forgiven long ago.

          Smiling as Zero kissed the back of his neck, strong hands at his hips while they swayed to the beat, Jude whispered, “You don’t have to assert your dominance every time a guy looks at me, Gideon.”

          “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just finished bingeing all of the Jude and Zero storyline and I was floored (get it? XD) by how much I loved it. That summer special really was great with the bouquet ending and I couldn't help but build off of that. As you can hopefully see, this takes place over the course of their relationship, mostly season 3 and then moving beyond canon. Considering this is the first time I've written anything for them and I've never read any fic of them I hope the characterization is ok.
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
